


Giving into Temptation

by charisma28



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Same-sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisma28/pseuds/charisma28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Santana finds herself struggling to keep her raging libido in check, which is proving to be difficult. What with a sleeping Brittany next to her and all. 2shot, No plot, just wanted to try my hand at this. First Glee fanfic, be gentle. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment: good, bad, which ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're done reading, please leave a comment. I live off comments!

These were the nights that kept me up until the early hours, nights where an impulsive thought  
carries itself across my mind, and my body begins to act of its own accord. My brain sends swarms  
of butterflies shooting through my toned stomach, and a familiar pool of heat builds at the apex of  
my thighs. Feeling her next to me doesn't help, the heat radiating from her lengthy body against my  
back does nothing but continue to lessen my control. She sleeps ever so peacefully and guilt washes  
over me, for having such thoughts. I struggle against my desire for a while longer until it becomes  
overwhelming, with the simplest brush against my sensitive skin, my logic slips from my grasp, "Fuck it!"

I slowly twist in her embrace, trying not to startle her from her sleep. My hand gently dances down  
her waist, then hip and finally comes to rest where her thigh meets her hip. I take a deep breath and  
gently squeeze the sensitive area, almost as though I'm massaging a tense muscle. I love how our  
complexions contrast but complement each other. She begins to stir, twisting under the sudden attack  
on one of her most sensitive spots, now with her back to me I have more access to the rest of her creamy,  
sensitive skin.

Taking full advantage of the new positioning, I lean forward tucking a strand of her sun kissed, blonde  
hair behind her ear. Brushing light kisses across her neck, before taking her sensitive skin between my teeth  
and gently nibbling. I am rewarded with a low moan, as she tilts her head into her pillow providing me with  
more access to the more sensitive areas of her neck. I quickly respond with enthusiasm, bringing my lips to her  
pulse point and sucking gently.

Another moan rings out through the quiet room, as she arches her back and leans into my already perked nipples.  
I gasp at the sudden contact, cursing the thin fabric for interfering with the full sensation, but continue on with my  
attack on her neck. Her arm slowly snakes its way around my shoulder and neck as she pulls my head further into  
her neck. "You are being very naughty San" she husks. I smile into her neck and slide my warm tongue across it.  
She gasps at the sudden wetness, "you better be up for finishing what you've started." She groans as my hand slips  
under her shirt, caressing her stomach slightly, before I take her full breast into my hand, gently squeezing them.  
"Oh I'm up for it, are you Britt?" I challenge, loving how her small breast fit into my hands. 

I brush my thumb across her hard nipples causing her to moan, I can tell she's trying to control herself. I smile at  
the affect I have on her. I continue to slowly roll her eager nipple between my thumb and index finger, losing myself  
to her soft panting.

After a moment longer, Brittany growls, catching me off guard as she quickly twists in my embrace, flipping me onto my  
back and straddling me. "Stop teasing me San, and prove that you're not just talkin' a big game." she challenges me again,  
before crashing her lips into mine, and taking my full bottom lip between her teeth and tugging roughly. I gasp at the  
sudden loss of control, but have no time to protest before Brittany tears my baby tee over my head and tosses it aside. I  
moan as the slick heat between my legs grows at this new dominate side of Brittany.

"Fuck Britt, I've never been more turned on, than what I am right now." I gasp out, as she takes my nipple into her mouth,  
I watch as a playful smile dances across her swollen, pink lips. I smile too, before another moan escapes my lips, as Brittany  
makes her way down my stomach. Placing warm open mouth kisses down the center of my abdomen, she hooks her fingers  
into my pantie strap, slowly pulling them down. I groan as she hovers over my exposed sex, my hips involuntarily bucking up,  
begging for her to take me. "You smell so good baby-" Brittany pauses before sliding a single finger down my slit, I moan at  
the gentle touch, "-and you're so wet, I love how wet I make you, that it's all for me." I moan again, "please Britt, I want you, I  
need you right now. I need you to make love to me." I beg quietly, my hips bucking up again. Brittany looks up at me for a  
moment, and I see genuine love and lust in her deep blue eyes as she smiles, before dipping her head between my thighs,  
and running her flattened tongue across my opening.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasp at the sudden sensation and cry out as Brittany’s tongue delves deeper into my slick folds.  
With each slow swipe of her tongue that knot in my stomach tightens, her warm, wet tongue flicks  
across that sensitive nub. She quickens her pace and my breathing begins to come out in short pants.  
I roll my hips up to meet her and soon we find a rhythm, the throbbing between my legs begins to grow  
until it becomes a heavy pulsing feeling. I moan, as my stomach tightens even more. 

“Britt. I’m--” I gasp out. “--I’m so close--” I finish breathily. 

I feel her smile against my sex then she hums gently, the vibrations shooting through my body, almost  
pushing me over the edge. I moan again. 

“Please baby, please I need--” I beg quietly for some type of a release. 

She glances up at me and smiles wickedly. Her eyes darkening even more, I gasp at the look becoming  
impossibly more aroused. 

A loud moan erupts from my chest as she thrusts two fingers, knuckle deep into me and pulls my overly  
sensitive nub between her lips, sucking gently at first. Her thrusts are deep and fast, I cry out again, grinding  
into her fingers, keeping up with the new pace she set. “Oh god, Britt!” I scream out, as a burst of color blinds  
me, and the tightening feeling in my stomach finally snaps.

My nails begin to dig into her back and I grasp the sheets tightly as my back arches off the bed. Ripple after  
ripple rip through my body and I begin to chant her name over and over again. Brittany slowly thrusts her fingers  
into me, creating a rhythm made to guide me through my climax. 

After a final shock wave courses through my body, my breathing slowly returns to normal as I come down from my  
high. Brittany slowly climbs up my body and finds my lips, kissing me lazily with the evidence of our actions still present  
on her lips. 

“You tasted so sweet San.” Brittany whispers lovingly. 

I smile sleepily as my eyes grow heavy,  
“I love you so much Britt.” I whisper back, placing another loving kiss on her lips. 

“I love you too San.” 

With a promise to return the favor on my lips, I drift off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! Good or bad it doesn't matter.


End file.
